Systems are known for distributing AC or DC voltage and current to multiple loads from one or more sources on an AC or DC power buss. The simplest form of such a system is a multiple connector box at the end of an extension power cord. A more complex system that is familiar is a connector affixed to a printed circuit board via pins extending from the connector into receiving holes in the printed circuit board. Terminal blocks with isolated positive and negative rails from which voltage is carried to appliance loads via insulated multiple conductor wire is yet another example of a system for distributing AC or DC power. In the transportation and rail service industry, common examples include those systems used by rail vehicles that carry voltage along the track rails or those using side rails or third rails as well as overhead power lines and cables common to public automotive transports with rubber tires.
Where insulated wire pairs are used, the connections are made by affixing terminals or lugs to the ends of the wires. Some terminal blocks provide studs on which the terminals can be secured using nuts and lock washers. Systems such as these have no provision for rapid disassembly or assembly. In poor light, there is no positive provision for protecting appliance loads or multiple sources from a polarity error.
In systems using terminal blocks, the task of affixing terminals to wires or terminals to the studs is time consuming and subject to defects if proper procedures such as, cleaning or clearing the contacts or studs of dirt, snow, ice, and corrosion followed by operations such as torquing nuts on studs, are not followed. If a technician is connecting a DC service from a lead acid battery or from another low impedance voltage source capable of driving multiple horsepower DC motor loads, or loads such as a heavy duty arc welder, a mistake made by the technician in connecting the polarity of the electrical service can be catastrophic.
Conventional systems for connecting one or more sources to more than one load include those that have terminal blocks with leads to service the appliance loads, Fahnestock clips and electrical connectors, barrier strips, connectors with pins that preclude polarity errors, terminal blocks with terminal connectors that preclude improper orientation, devices for selectively interconnecting a series of connectors, extension cords, multiple outlet boxes, and power strips. However, none of those systems show either separately or in combination the integrated system and components taught herein for rapidly and reliably connecting and disassembling, disconnecting and reconfiguring power to respective DC loads, and for servicing the power from one or more respective DC voltage sources. The subject system of this invention uses a common connector throughout the system with features that positively insure that proper polarity is preserved and that no exposed metal remains after a connection is made, be it a load or source connection.